The Benefactor
by that1crazaychik
Summary: Stiles thinks he knows who the Benefactor is, but before he can convince his friends, he goes missing! Can Scott and the others find him in time? My version of the Benefactor plotline! I don't own any of the Teen Wolf characters! Don't be afraid to critique and comment! Enjoy!
1. Losing Sleep

**Author's Note: Hi guys! So... I just finished the 4th season of Teen Wolf and** ** _HOLY CRAP_** **! I'm in** ** _love_** **! So... even though we know who the actual Benefactor is, I decided to give my version of how the story of the Benefactor went. Bear with me! Please! This is just me putting random thoughts on paper... er well... a computer! :P so yeah... Hopefully I get the second chapter up soon! Enjoy!**

"Not that one Stiles!" a warm voice soothed. Stiles slowly unwrapped his hands from around the small purple flower. He looked around the meadow but there was no one else in sight, only rolling hills of green grass and patches of the small purple flowers.

"Why not?" he heard himself ask. He felt a soft pair of hands on his shoulder as a woman bent down next to him. Although her features were blurry, they were still recognizable. Long dark hair, sharp chin, slender cheekbones. He knew this woman... he just didn't know how.

"That one is special. It has a very important role to play." the voice was warm, soft and seemed to soothe Stiles. He knew she wasn't there to hurt him, nor to get angry at him.

"How?" Stiles heard his voice ask again "It's the same as all the others, it's so...normal! What role could it possibly play that's so special?"  
The woman laughed, and it was so beautiful and genuine Stiles felt like laughing along with it. The woman tussled his hair and replied.

"It's usually always the normal ones that have the most important role."  
Stiles wanted to object but he couldn't. His voice wasn't working anymore. Suddenly a sensation took over his entire body. He felt light. He could feel himself drifting up out of his body. He tried to hold on, but a voice kept calling him from above.

"Stiles? Stiles! Stiles, wake up!"

Stiles' eyes flew open. "Scott?"

Scott peered down at Stiles as he shook his shoulder. He had a concerned look on his face, and it only took Stiles a few seconds to figure out why. Strewn about the floor were papers and books of all different kinds. Stiles was laying on his side, right in the center of the chaos.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Scott knelt down beside Stiles and helped him sit up.

"Yeah... yeah... I must of fell asleep... or something..." Stiles started picking up a few of the stray papers around his feet. Scott chuckled.

"Yeah, you probably did fall asleep because it's three o'clock in the morning and that's what all the normal people are doing right now."

"Well we aren't exactly normal are we?" Scott sat for a while in thought then started helping Stiles clean up.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he asked as he extracted a dirty sock from one of Stiles's paperbacks.

"I... um... couldn't sleep?" Stiles said as he took the sock from Scott and chucked it across the room.

"You were just fast asleep." Scott reminded him.

"Right, I uh... was studying for the history test?"

"You don't need to study! You could ace that test in a coma!"

Then Scott found it. Laying on the ground with the rest of the research Stiles had been doing. A copy of the dead pool. Stiles tried to take it from Scott but failed... epically. He made a swipe for the paper but Scott dodged, leaving Stiles to fall, very ungracefully, from his knees to his face! He turned over to see the wheels turning in Scott's head.

"You're trying to find out who the Benefactor is!" He looked down on Stiles with his sad little, worried puppy dog eyes that Stiles really hated. He couldn't lie to Scott.

"Yeah," Stiles replied as he pushed himself back onto his knees. "And I've almost got it."  
Stiles managed to swipe the list out of Scott's hand while avoiding those darned adorable eyes. He continued cleaning until he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I have to do something! Okay!" he looked his best friend in the eyes and felt a million different emotions run through him at once. Pain, sadness, helplessness but mostly guilt. He felt guilty because there was some evil... thing out there who wanted all of his friends dead, so badly he'd pay people millions of dollars to kill them, and there was nothing Stiles could do to help. He wasn't special like the others. He couldn't do anything to fight against the Benefactor. The only thing he was good at was solving puzzles. And hell... he was sort of failing at that too. Scott obviously smelt his friends emotions (weird, I know), because he put a comforting hand on Stiles's shoulder.

"Hey, were a pack. Remember, that means we fight together. We need each other... okay? And no one is useless, everyone plays a part." Stiles still wasn't very reassured, but he didn't tell Scott that. He just smiled and nodded and continued to clean up the papers. However, Scott grabbed Stiles's shaky hand , causing the papers to flutter back to the ground.

"Get some sleep, this can wait till the morning."

"Yeah...no, my dad's going to kill me if he sees this mess!" but Stiles was tired. He never realized until now how heavy his eyelids were. "On second thought... sleep sounds good too."

Scott helped Stiles to his feet and into his bed. Before he turned off the lamp he was struck with one question.

"Hey, why'd you come here in the first place?" Stiles asked Scott who was just about to walk out the door. He stood there for a while as if thinking for the right answer.

"Nothing important." he finally said "I'll tell you in the morning. Get some sleep!"

"O...okay..." Stiles was too tired to argue. He turned off the light and said softly.

"Night bro..."

"Night, Stiles." Scott said as he closed the door gently behind him.


	2. Stiles' Dream

Stiles was in the meadow again, but it wasn't as peaceful as it was last time. The carpet of green grass was still lush and long but there was something missing.

 _The flowers._

Suddenly, as if they had just appeared out of no where, millions of the small purple flowers were strewn all around the meadow, each on plucked and wilting. Stiles looked wildly around the meadow, but all he saw were dead flowers. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw it. A figure, dressed in all black, was standing with it's back towards Stiles. The figure began to turn towards Stiles and as it turned, Stiles noticed it had one of the flowers in it's hands.

Slowly the figure plucked one petal off at a time, like a twelve year old girl playing _he loves me, he loves me not_ , only the figure wasn't playing that game (and it was definitely not a twelve year old girl). With each petal the figure plucked, it rambled off a random number: three million, 25 million, 4 million etc... When the figure turned fully around it lifted it's head. Stiles made eye contact with it and gasped. He froze, not able to move or speak.

Stiles had just seen the Benefactor! And now he had to pay the price. The Benefactor threw the ruined flower to the ground and charged towards Stiles, who was still frozen with fear. If he didn't do something fast he would be dead! But he just couldn't move!

Suddenly the dark haired woman appeared in front of him.

"RUN!" Her soothing tone was replaced by fear and urgency. She pushed Stiles back and he began to fall, the grass meadow below him opening up into an endless pit. he kept falling further and further, but he wasn't scared. He wasn't scared at all because he was falling further and further away from the Benefactor's reach. The dark haired woman had saved him... for now

Stiles woke with a start to his alarm clock blaring. He tried to shut it off but it was buried underneath a stack of papers and books. By the time he found it he was wide awake. He jumped out of bed, didn't bother changing out of his pajamas and ran straight to his investigation board. As he looked over the evidence once more it all became clear. His dream had been right!

Stiles knew who the Benefactor was!


	3. I Know Who It Is

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long! I didn't really leave you guys with much last chapter so here's a little bit of answers... maybe lol! just FYI there is an OC in this chapter so if your confused about who it is it's because you did in fact just meet them for the first time! Anyway, you should get back to the story! Byeez!**

"Stiles! Where have you been?" Scott exclaimed as he rushed to his friend's side who, after skipping the first three classes of the day finally decided to show up to school.

"Yeah... sorry man I was just... thinking..." Scott leaned against the wall of lockers as Stiles began to work at his lock.

"You weren't answering my texts! I was worried man!"

Stiles yanked his locker door open and began to shove his bag in the locker hastily.

"I know, I know I just needed time to figure it out!" Stiles answered.

"Figure what out?" Scott looked at his friend skeptically, then the realization hit him. "Wait, you mean..."

"Yeah..." Stiles continued as he pulled his textbooks out of his mess of a locker "I think I know who the Benefactor is!"

Scott stared at his friend for a second in awe! "So you figured it out too!"

That caught Stiles off guard.

"What? What do you mean? Who figured it out?" Stiles asked as he slammed his locker door shut.

"Lydia, she... well... she heard it. Her, Kira and I are heading out to Eichen House after school, you coming?" Scott asked as they began walking down the hall.

"Wait, what?" Stiles stopped dead in his tracks. "Why Eichen House? What would the Benefactor be doing there?"

Scott turned to face his best friend. "She's a patient there, remember?"

Stiles stared blankly at Scott until he finally asked:

"Wait... who do you think the Benefactor is?"

Stiles stared at the ground for a second. he wasn't sure if Scott would believe him if he told him. So instead he answered, quite stupidly (to be honest).

" Well who do you think she... uh i mean it ... um i mean... the benefactor... is...might be?"

Stiles looked down and scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. Scott looked at his friend for a while with a seriously dude type expression on his face, and eventually answered.

"Meredith, Meredith Walker!"

"Oh..." Stiles said quietly "Awkward..."

Scott looked at his friend skeptically. "Well, who do you think it is?" he asked quietly.

Stiles didn't know how he should tell Scott. He didn't know if he'd even believe him! Hell, he didn't even know if he believed himself.

"I... I just need you to trust me right now... okay?" Stiles began.

"Yeah, of course! I always do."

So, Stiles told him what he knew, and the two sat in silence for a while. Finally Scott broke the tension.

"Wow..." He stared in disbelief at Stiles, who was now beginning to think his theory was starting to sound a little... no a lot crazy.

"I mean... how'd you figure it out?" Scott asked.

Uh oh... Stiles thought.

"Well... uh... I didn't. I actually had this dream... with this woman...?"

Scott stared at him for a moment.

"What?" he questioned.

"That's no the point okay! The point is I have a really good feeling about this. I think someone was trying to help me figure this out."

"Somebody...? like who?" Scott scratched the top of his head "Who has the power to speak with you through a dream?"

"The woman..." Stiles said. Scott waited for him to elaborate, so he did.

"The woman in my dreams... it wasn't just a woman! I knew who she was, and she knew me!" Stiles looked down at his hands which had

began to shake. He clenched them together hoping Scott wouldn't notice.

"Who was she?" his friend asked softly. Stiles exhaled. He didn't know how to say this without sounding crazy! But he figured that if there

was anyone that would accept his craziness it was definitely Scott, so he answered.

"It was my Mom, Scott! My dead Mother!"

* * *

"Sir? SIR!" Travis entered the dark office and was happy to find a black hooded figure standing behind the desk. "Thank goodness your here.

I have some... um... well bad news, Sir!"

The hooded figure turned around slowly and faced Travis. Travis really didn't know the man. All he knew was that he had a lot of money and wanted a lot of people dead... a lot of supernatural people! Travis was surprised not to find himself on the list yet. Maybe there were indeed perks with working for the Benefactor. All though, Travis didn't think he'd stay off the list for long.

"What is it now?" the Benefactor looked down on Travis. "Please tell me you have not failed me again. You only have so many chances Travis."

"I know... and I'm sorry sir, but I haven't let you down this time sir." The teen stuttered. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and un-plastered his curly brown hair from his sweaty brow. The Benefactor was very terrifying when he gets mad, and Travis might have been making him mad.

"Well... then what is it?" his boss demanded. Travis swallowed hard and managed to reply.

"It's just that... I think someone's on to us... or you. Um... I just over heard Stilinski talking to McCall. He said that he thinks you're the Benefactor. But.. I don't think Mcall believes him but still... he's still suspicious."

The Benefactor thought for a moment, then sighed.

"That damn Stilinski... too smart for his own good! Thank you Travis, for informing me! I'm sure I can trust you to take care of the problem for me." The Benefactor went back behind the desk and retrieved his coat off the chair. Travis stared at him in confusion.

"What... What do you mean by "take care"? Do you mean-"

"I mean take care of Stilinski! Make sure he stays quiet." The Benefactor slipped on his coat and headed for the door leaving Travis all alone in the dark office.

"Yes sir..." mumbled the teen nervously "I'll take care of it..."


	4. Trust Your Friends

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while! I hope you guys didn't get bored of this story yet! I really haven't even gotten to the best part! Hopefully I can find more time to get my ideas on paper (or on the computer or whatever!) but until then Enjoy this chapter!**

"Did Scott tell you?" Kira asked as Scott and Stiles plopped their lunch down on the picnic table. They each took a seat across from their friends.

"Yeah... He told me." Stiles replied as he took a bite from his apple.

"Then it's settled." Lydia said "Tonight we go to Eichen House and give our little friend a visit."

"Well... it isn't exactly settled..." Scott glanced at Stiles who was in the middle of devouring his apple.

"Oh... right!" Stiles said as he set the apple on his tray and wiped his mouth.

"What do you mean?" asked Malia "How isn't it settled?"

"That's a great question!" Lydia chimed in glaring at Scott and Stiles demanding an answer.

"Stiles has another... suspect." Scott said.

"Who?" Malia asked without hesitation. Everyone's attention turned towards Stiles who was still trying to swallow his last chunk of his apple.

"I...I don't know if you guys will believe me..."

"Just tell us!" Lydia exclaimed.

So once again Stiles told them everything he knew... or thought he knew.

The group remained quiet for a while, until Kira spoke up.

"How can you be certain it's him?" she asked.

Stiles dropped his gaze as he replied "I'm not."

Then Lydia spoke "It just... It doesn't make any sense. Why would he do this? Why would he want us all dead?"

"I... I" Stiles struggled to respond "I don't know yet. But I'm working on it! You guys just have to trust me on this. Meredith Walker is not the Benefactor."

"We don't know that for sure..." Kira said.

"You guys don't believe me?" Stiles asked quietly.

Scott blew past the question. "Let's just go with the original plan. We'll check out Eichen House tonight and if nothing shows up we'll... we'll look into Stiles' theory."

Stiles sat for a second, stunned. His friends didn't believe a word he was saying. But... they kind of had reason to. The more Stiles thought about his theory however, the more crazy he thought he sounded. But he was so sure that his suspect was in fact the benefactor. Why else would he have dreamt it. Why else would his Mom try and tell him.

"Stiles, are you in?" Stiles was brought back to reality by Scott's question.

"Hunh?" Stiles replied.

"Are you coming to Eichen House tonight?"

"Oh..." Stiles didn't know what to say. He had to prove his theory right. He had to get his friends to believe. He was going to keep searching, even if it took him all night. He had to keep searching.

"Nah... I think I'll stay home... I haven't been getting much sleep, as you already know. I'll just go home, get some sleep." Stiles lied.

"Okay..." Scott looked down on his friend, worry filling his eyes. Stiles just gave him a small reassuring smile back, hoping to extinguish that worry.

"Listen, Stiles..." Kira began, drawing Scott's and Stiles' attention back to the group. "It's not that we don't trust you... It's just that..." she bit her lip, trying to find the right words to say. "I guess Lydia just has a little more... reliable evidence." The group nodded in agreement to her statement. But this took Stiles aback.

"Wait... so what Lydia supposedly heard is more reliable than what I dreamt?" Wow, they really thought he was crazy!

"No!" Scott protested.

"That's not what I meant!" Kira exclaimed.

"No... no that's fine..." Stiles said miserably as he picked up his apple. "I get it."

* * *

Stiles hurried home after school, trying his hardest to avoid Scott, Lydia and pretty much everyone. He felt slightly hurt that his friends didn't trust him, but he tried not to take it to heart. I mean his theory was pretty farfetched when he got to his house he fiddled through his keys till he found his house key. He reached out for the front door knob and gave it a little twist, out of habit, only to find that the door was unlocked. hesitantly he pulled the door open and peered inside, stowing his keys in his pocket. Maybe his dad was home early?

"Dad?" Stiles called out to the empty house. There was no way he would be home early... he was never home this early! Stiles continued through the door and into the front entre. He didn't notice the teen hiding behind the door waiting for Stiles to come through that very thresh hold. He didn't notice the wrench in his hands either. Pain exploded in the back of Stiles' head as he collapsed to the floor, completely unconscious.


	5. Travis, From Biology

Stiles awoke to pain throbbing in the back of his head. His face was pressed up against something hard and cool. The floor? He tried to lift his head but pain shot through it so he laid still instead. Finally, he found the will to move his hands up beside his chest and push himself up of the floor. He groaned as he pushed himself up to his knees. He was suddenly knocked back by a wave of dizziness. Luckily there was a wall behind him to catch him. Unluckily, it caught his head a little to well. Once again Stiles was hit with a wave of pain and nausea as his head thumped against the wall. His vision was shrouded by black dots so he closed his eyes until the pain in his skull subsided to a dull throb. He then opened his eyes to observe his surroundings. Panic struck him as he realized where he was. He had awoken in a basement. Wait... _The_ basement? The one he had been supposedly locked in in his dreams with a bear trap lodged on his leg? No... His panic seeped away along with most of his energy. He wasn't under Eichen House! But he definitely wasn't in someone's home basement! The place looked like a storage room. Dark, cold and dusty; with a few steel shelves lining the walls. There was only one source of light, coming from an old light bulb that hung from a cord in the middle of the room. The basement wasn't overly large, but it wasn't small either. Stiles could almost see every wall from where he sat, although there were a few shelves and crates blocking his vision from left and right. Different sizes of crates and boxes were also stacked on the shelves. Stiles noticed a few of the crates were labeled. One read _Penicillin_ while another read _Cat Food._ Only then was it clear to him where he was: The Animal Clinic!

Suddenly, Stiles heard the clicking of a deadbolt and heard a door swing open somewhere to his left. He tried to see who entered but there was a stack of crates in his way. The newcomer made himself pretty clear to Stiles, however, walking right up to him and turning to look down upon his weak, pain stricken form.

"Hi Stiles!" The teen standing above Stiles said with a shy smile.

Stiles gazed up at his captor completely and utterly confused. "Who the _hell_ are you?"

The teen looked slightly taken aback as he averted his gaze and stepped back awkwardly.

"Of course he wouldn't recognize you..." the teen mumbled to himself as he turned his back to Stiles. "Why would he recognize you?"

Stiles was still staring at the teen as he fought with himself. Finally Stiles decided to ask. "Do I... _Am_ I supposed to know you?"

The teen sighed in disappointment. He turned back to Stiles, obviously insulted and stated: "My name is Travis. We're in the same Biology class."

Stiles acted as if all the gears just clicked in his head. "Right! Travis!" He rolled his eyes as if to say _duh!_ before continuing "your the guy who... ... you sit beside... you..." He scratched the back of his neck. "yeah I'm sorry I don't know you..." He finished apologetically.

At least he tried!

"Well that's okay..." Travis said as he began to pace in front of Stiles. "You'll know me know!"

Stiles wondered where he was going with this when the teen bent down closer to Stiles. He paused for a second (most likely for effect) before he whispered his last sentence into Stiles' ear.

"You'll know me as one of the last people you saw before you died!"

* * *

Stiles wasn't answering his phone. Why wasn't he answering his phone? Scott typed Stiles' number furiously into his phone and brought it up to his ear for the umpteenth time. He waited impatiently as it rang.

"Hey!" _Finally_!

"Stiles! It's Scott! Where are you man, I-"

"This is Stiles! Can't come to the phone right now so just leave me a message! Byyeeee!"

Scott hung up, severely disappointed. He looked back at Kira, Lydia and Malia who'd all been waiting patiently beside his bike. They were standing in the parking lot of Eichen House just after being kicked out of said facility. It didn't matter anyway! Eichen House was a bust! Meredith wasn't the Benefactor! In fact Scott didn't think she was in a healthy enough mental state to even be considered the Benefactor. Stiles had been right... Meredith Walker wasn't the Benefactor. Scott needed to desperately apologize to his friend, and now he wouldn't answer.

"He won't pick up." He said to the group.

"He's not answering any of my texts either!" Malia exclaimed waving her phone in front of the teens revealing a long line of texts to Stiles. Poor kid was going to have some fun reading through all fifty of them!

"Well he did say he was going to get some sleep..." Kira tried to sound optimistic.

"There's no way he'd be sleeping." Scott began

"He would've stayed up all night trying to prove his theory." Lydia finished.

"Is he just ignoring us?" asked Malia, sounding a little hurt.

"No..." Scott said "Something's wrong..."

He gazed down at his phone to see his very own line of worried texts to his friend.

"Something's definitely wrong!" he concluded.

 **Author's Note: I know that Meredith is actually the \benefactor but lets just pretend she has nothing to do with it! :P Kay... cool! Hope your enjoying the story!**


	6. Suspicions

Stiles had never felt so helpless in his life! Okay... maybe that was lie! But this moment had to at least be on his top ten list of times Stiles felt completely helpless. Although the throbbing pain in his head was subsiding, Stiles felt as though the cold stone walls were literally sapping the life out of him. It was all he could do just to stay conscious. He barely felt he could walk on his own, never mind defend himself. If what Travis had said was true and that Stiles was going to die then... he pushed the thought out of his mind, a long with his fear. He had to think of a way out of this mess. If Scott knew he were in trouble then he might be able to catch his sent, but that was only if Scott knew he were in trouble.

 _No... he's not coming..._ Stiles thought, _he's at Eichen House right now..._

Stiles felt an overwhelming amount of fear and helplessness threatening to crush him once more, but he kept it at bay.

 _Think Stiles..._ he took a deep breath, in and out.

 _Just get him talking..._ Stiles resolved. _You can figure out what to do next if you have more time. Just keep him talking._

Stiles started with the easiest questioned he could think of:

"Why?" he tried to make himself sound scared and weak, hoping Travis would buy the act "Why kill me?"

Travis turned to face Stiles, that same shy smile spread across his face as if he'd been waiting for Stiles to ask this question. Seeing that he was in power seemed to boost Travis's confidence a little. Stiles hoped he'd get too cocky and somehow slip up.

Travis began to pace dramatically. It reminded Stiles of one of those villains in the movies, telling his entire evil scheme to the hero. Except Travis was far from villainous material! He was fairly short, had brown bushy hair that stood out in awkward directions. His face was acne ridden and Stiles could swear that one of his nostrils was bigger than the other. Nevertheless, Travis began dramatically spouting his scheme!

"Well... I must admit Stiles. I was a little hesitant at first when I realized you weren't on the list. Sadly, there'll be no reward for this kill. But the Benefactor... well... when he gives special orders, you'd better follow them." Travis paused and looked straight into Stiles' eyes. "I guess there's a price for knowing to much, Stilinski!"

Stiles tried to hide the shock in his face. With those few sentences Travis had confirmed Stiles suspicions.

"You're working for the Benefactor..."

"That's right Stiles. The guy you tried warning your friends about is my boss."

Stiles couldn't believe he'd been right all along.

* * *

Scott pulled up to Stiles' house to see his Jeep parked in the driveway. Relief flooded Scott's heart, but it dissipated quickly when he remembered what Malia had said:

"Is he just ignoring us?"

Scott hoped not. He couldn't stand having his friend angry at him. He stepped of his bike after Kira and placed his' and her helmets on the handle bars. Lydia pulled up shortly after, her and Malia quickly climbing out of her car to meet up with Scott and Kira.

"Is he home?" asked Malia.

"Let's find out!" answered Scott.

They searched the entire house but could not find any traces of Stiles. The only fresh scent Scott could pick up was right at the front door, but it didn't go beyond the front entre.

"I don't think he even made it in the house." Scott announced as the group met at the front doors.

"His scent stops as soon as it gets here..." Scott trailed off. He began sniffing wildly (which was kind of strange to be honest).

As he continued to sniff, Lydia pressed him for answers.

"What is it?" she asked "What do you smell?"

Malia began to sniff too and realization swept across her face.

"I smell another one!" she exclaimed.

"Another what?" asked Kira.

"Another Werewolf!" answered Scott.


	7. Scent

Stiles couldn't believe what he'd gotten himself into! Sure, he had figured out who the Benefactor was, but now he was going to get himself killed before he could even prove it to his friends. He had to get himself out of this mess. He decided to keep the kid talking.

"You know those names on the list? They aren't just names, okay! They're actual living people! The Benefactor is asking you to kill real innocent people. Are you sure it's worth it."

Travis smirked as he leaned against the wall across from Stiles, the dim light casting shadows across his face. "Oh please Stiles, I know you're not that oblivious! And I also know that every single name on that list belongs to some supernatural freak."

"Oh... so you know..." Stiles began.

"Yes, I know!" Travis leaned forward into the light, illuminating his features with the eerie light. Stiles took what he said before back. This kid did look evil! "I know about Kanimas, and Darachs and Banshees." Travis chuckled to himself as he continued. "And, of course, I know all about... Werewolves!"

Stiles watched in pure shock as the teenaged boy in front of him transformed.

Travis's nails elongated until he had a sharp claw on each finger. Even more hair grew from the sides of his cheeks. Stiles could faintly see the tips of his ears through his mess of bushy brown hair. Sharp teeth sprouted from his mouth. But the most shocking transformation was his eyes. They now glowed a bright... yellow?

Stiles was hit with a bunch of emotions all in a row. Shock, confusion, fear then relief. Realization flooded Stiles and he felt a glimmer of hope.

Travis had never killed anyone in his life and Stiles hoped desperately he wouldn't start now!

* * *

Scott lost the scent. His dirt bike skidded to a stop, forcing Lydia to slam on the brakes behind him. Kira clung to him for dear life on the backseat of the bike.

"What was that about?" she asked as she pulled her visor up.

Scott looked around frantically. Searching his surroundings for some sign of Stiles.

Malia hurried out of the car and ran to Scott. "I lost them... I lost both scents!"

"I know." Scott said, trying to keep panic out of his voice. "Me too..."

Suddenly Scott saw something that made his stomach drop. They had stopped in front of the Animal Clinic where Scott worked.

"I think I know where he is." Scott said as he stared worriedly at the animal clinic. His friends followed his gaze and immediately knew what he was thinking.

The group quickly parked their vehicles beside the back door of the clinic. Scott used his key to unlock the door and the teens hurried inside.

"Split up." Scott announced. "Search everywhere!"

Each teen went off in a separate direction while Scott and Malia attempted to track Stiles' sent once more.

* * *

Stiles could hear the rustle of feet on the floor above. Assuming he was in fact in a basement, there were definitely people walking on the floor above.

Stiles put one hand on the wall behind him to steady himself and attempted to stand. Surprisingly it worked! Stiles searched the low ceiling of the basement for any sign of a trap door or grate or... something...

"Don't get your hopes up Stiles!" Travis said, almost reading Stiles mind. The teen was sitting on a giant crate labeled: _Cat Litter,_ no longer in werewolf form. "Your friends aren't here. Even if they were, they'd never be able to find you down here anyway."

Stiles wasn't losing hope that easily.

"Scott knows my scent. He could find me. He _will_ find me!" he used the last sentence as a threat

Travis rolled his eyes, as if the thought of an angry alpha barging down the door and storming in to whoop his little Beta ass wasn't scary. Or was he an Omega? Was that why he was working with the Benefactor?

Travis' voice interrupted Stiles' jumble of thoughts.

"I don't think you get it Stilinski! This cellar... it was specially made to hide things from the supernatural. Any and every scent from the things inside are completely hidden to those outside."

There went Stiles' last glimmer of hope!

"Well... maybe not every scent..." Travis said almost as if to himself.

Stiles' glimmer of hope was back. Travis must have noticed because he tried his best to immediately extinguish that glimmer.

"It would have to be an extremely strong scent! Nothing a human could emit." Travis rubbed his palms together nervously, worried he had given up to much information. But Stiles had heard just enough. The wheels began to turn in his mind. Finally, a plan formulated. A truly and utterly terrible plan but a plan none the less.


	8. Mr Nobody

**Author's Note: I'm so very truly sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Life has been so crazy and I've been so busy with horse shows, school and the school play! but I'm back! So never fear! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

Scott just didn't understand... No matter how hard he tried he couldn't catch his friends scent. It was as if it just vanished. The group searched the whole clinic at least three times, only to come up with nothing.

"I don't understand!" Malia said, frustration clear in her voice, "He should be here! Where is he?"

Scott didn't know how to answer. He himself was asking the same question. Deep down he hoped that this was all just a false alarm and that his friend was home, safe and sound, but he knew better. Stiles was missing, and like the time before, Scott couldn't find him. He couldn't find his brother!

* * *

Stiles hated his plans, but as usual it was the only one he had so he went with it (plus, they were usually better than Scott's...). He turned to the bushy haired teen who was still sitting on the crates of cat litter. He gathered every ounce of courage and wit he had left. He was going to need it for this plan to work.

"What are you waiting for?" Stiles asked bitterly, trying to play the hopeless victim. "Why not just kill me now?"

Travis looked annoyed with the question. It took a while for him to answer but he finally did.

"We're waiting for my boss, the Benefactor. He would like to see you die in person I guess! But that's okay..." Travis gave an evil grin "because now it gives me more time to dream up a horribly painful death for you!" Travis sat back on the crate obviously satisfied with his menacing words, but Stiles didn't take them as a threat at all. All he saw was opportunity!

"Doubt it!" He said, putting every ounce of boredom into his voice as he could. Travis stared at him confused for a few seconds before he snapped out of his shock.

"Excuse me!" He stammered, clearly flabbergasted by Stiles's statement.

 _Yes!_ Thought Stiles, _gotcha!_

"I doubt it!" He repeated. "I mean come on... Seriously? I saw your eyes dude! They were yellow. You've never even killed anyone in your entire life! I bet you even faint at the sight of blood! There's no way a professional murderer like the Benefactor would send an amateur like you to do his work! There's just no way... I mean look at you! You really think you could scare me! Pathetic!" Stiles hated the words as soon as they left his mouth, but he had no other choice did he? He glanced at Travis to see his reaction and was _happy_ to see anger spark in the teens eyes. Yup... Stiles was definitely going crazy! Travis stood from the crates and tried to look intimidating... It didn't really work however...

"You think I'm pathetic? I was chosen by the Benefactor himself to be his right hand man! If you haven't already noticed, I was discluded from the list! I'm obviously much less pathetic than the likes of you and your friends!" Travis said as if trying to prove it to himself.

Stiles laughed, and immediately felt a pang of guilt. He didn't really want to hurt this kid. He probably had enough self esteem problems as is, but he had to go on of he wanted his plan to work.

"Yeah!" Stiles said jokingly. "I'm sure your real special to the Benefactor! Is that why he's sending you out to do his dirty work?"

"Maybe!" Travis said defensively.

"Then how come you haven't done any of it yet?" Stiles was on a role "How long do you think it'll take the Benefactor to realize your just a scared little puppy dog?"

"Shut up!" Travis clenched his fists. Stiles ignored him and continued on.

"How long do you think it'll take for you to be on that list? For you to be a pathetic nobody again?"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Stiles had pushed it to the limit. Travis couldn't hold back his anger anymore. Claws sprang from his finger tips and with one roar of anger he bounded towards Stiles lashing out with his claws. Pain exploded through Stiles' side as Travis's claws shredded through his shirt and skin. Stiles stumbled back, but couldn't dodge a final blow to the face leaving a large gash on his cheek. As he fell to his knees, clutching his side in pain, he couldn't help but let out a small laugh of relief. Part one of his plan had worked, although Stiles now wished he would have thought it through a little more (Maybe Scott's plans weren't so bad after all...). He prayed that part two might go a little better. He let himself collapse completely against the wall behind him. Blood oozed through his clenched hands into a small pool below him.

Travis stood above his victim, still fuming with rage. "What? WHAT? What are you laughing at?" but then it hit him... no seriously! An overwhelming scent washed over him, and he knew immediately he had screwed up! This scent was so powerful nothing could hide it from the keen senses of a werewolf. Travis knew it all to well. It was the stench of human blood.

* * *

"Come on! We have to keep looking! There's got to be someplace else he could be." Malia tapped her toe impatiently.

"Where?" Scott asked. "The scent leads here. We've just got to keep looking!" Scott made for the hallway in an effort to catch his friends scent again but was stopped by a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned to see it was Kira's.

"We've looked everywhere Scott... twice! He's not here we have to keep looking elsewhere."

Scott was almost ready to give in when suddenly he was hit with a sudden stench. Blood... Human blood! He pushed past Kira and sniffed around trying to find the source, he then realized where it was coming from.

"The cellar! There must be a cellar. That's where he is!"


	9. The Benefactor

The pack scurried about the clinic looking for any possible entry to a cellar or basement.

"Don't you work here?" Lydia questioned Scott. "Shouldn't you know where the cellar is?"

Scott ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Well... I don't know... I think I remember Deaton mentioning a cellar, but I don't ever remember going down there or where it is! Only he knows."

"Then how are we going to find this thing?" Malia asked. "I can smell his blood... Stiles' blood! We need to hurry!"

"I think I know someone who can help!" Kira called from the lobby. The air in the room condensed as everyone collectively gasped. They could all see a glimpse of hope as Dr. Deaton walked through the door.

"How can I help?"

* * *

Stiles was really beginning to regret his plan. So far the only thing he ended up doing was making the already anxious, killer werewolf more anxious and... well, more killer! Travis paced the length of the small cellar, still in werewolf form to nervous and on edge to control his shift.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" he muttered to himself. Stiles felt like doing the same thing.

"Why'd you let him get into your head. You screwed it up, Travis! He'll smell it! It's _so_ strong! He's an alpha, of course he'll smell it!" He continued to argue with himself but Stiles hardly noticed. He was fighting hard to stay conscious. he clutched is side but no matter how hard he pressed he couldn't stop the blood completely from gushing into the existing puddle at his side. As he sat against the cool stone wall, he couldn't help but think: _Am I going to die?_

 _Stupid brain! Stop thinking like that!_ But he couldn't help it. He just kept on thinking! Thinking about how his loved ones would feel, if he died right there. His dad, alone in a house that used to be occupied by three, Scott, trying to be Batman without his Robin, Malia...oh god Malia! He couldn't do this! He needed to stop thinking all together, but with each wave of pain came a new image in his head: Derek, Lydia, Kira, Liam heck even Isaac! He couldn't leave them. Not yet. Not when he was so close to saving them from the Benefactor. He had to keep fighting for them! But the pain was too much. A new wave of agony washed over Stiles and he couldn't help but slip into the darkness.

* * *

It didn't take long to explain they're situation to Deaton. In no time the pack had been guided outside, into the alley, where a secret door was hidden. Scott wondered for a moment why he hadn't known about it but that thought was quickly pushed from the back of his mind. He had more pressing things to worry about. They pried the plywood that was covering the cellar door away from the side of the building. Scott moved to rush down the stairs but Kira put an arm out to stop him.

"Wait...what if there's someone down there...or what if it's a trap? I think we need to be careful!" She said biting her lip.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked anxious to get down the stairs. He felt like diving down through the darkness or taking the stairs five at a time but he held himself back. He listened to what Kira had to say.

"I mean maybe the... humans should stay up here?" Kira looked down shyly as Scott turned to Lydia and Deaton. Neither looked offended, not that that was what Kira was going for. "If there is someone down there than it way be safer for you up here..."

Deaton nodded his head slowly as Lydia gave a nervous glance down the stairway leading to the cellar.

"Fine..." she said quietly after a few moments of silence. "Just find him!"

"Don't worry!" a comforting hand gripped Lydia's shoulder, and Scott was surprised to see it belonged to Malia. "We'll find him! No matter what, I swear I'll find him." the last part seemed as if it was directed towards the group, warning them she wasn't giving up her search anytime soon. The two girls shared a look of ... what was it... understanding? Whatever it was it seemed to give Lydia a little more reassurance and Malia a little more determination.

"Alright, let's go! Let's find him!" Scott moved toward the dark stairway.

"Right behind you!" Malia said following way to close behind.

* * *

Travis was still pacing when a commotion came from above. Panicked he looked towards the doorway as a dim light from the streetlamp above flooded through the small window. Someone was in the alley! Was it the Benefactor or was it his victim's rescuers? Travis shot a nervous glance at the wounded boy who lay slumped against the wall. He was still breathing but in short shallow huffs. Travis knew he was in trouble no matter who was at the top of those stairs. He decided, in a split second decision, to hide behind a stack of crates and wait for his visitor to come in. If it was the alpha and his pack, maybe he could ambush them or take them by surprise. If it was the Benefactor well... maybe he could sneak away before the boss realized what he did and got _really_ mad. (You don't ever want to see him _really_ mad!). As if on cue, the door creaked open and Travis crouched behind his crates. He didn't know whether to be relieved or worried as the alpha, McCall, crept through the door followed by two girls who must've been his betas. They prowled the room searching for danger but as soon as brown haired beta set her eyes on Stiles her guard immediately dropped.

"Stiles!" she rushed to his side, the alpha quickly followed. The second beta stood guard, her sword unsheathed. Wait sword? (Shit! That thing looked sharp. Travis never signed up for this!) There was no way that she was a beta. And what was that smell ...fox? or was it coyote? What kind of pack was this? Travis figured it didn't matter, his time to strike was now. Slowly he crept out from behind his cover and summoned his claws. He had his hand raised ready for attack when he heard a voice from behind him.

"No! Wait!"

The sword wielder spun around as the other two whipped they're heads toward the voice. Having the blade inches from his nose, Travis slowly raised his hands and backed away slowly. He risked a glance behind him to see who screwed up his beautiful sneak attack.

"You've done enough omega!" Dr. Deaton said from the doorway. Travis couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"B-b-boss?" He stammered , confused and slightly terrified. Deaton smiled slyly at him.

"Not yet, Travis. I have a better plan for these ones." He stepped back behind the threshold and pulled a vial out from his pocket.

"Deaton?" Scott asked in a confused daze. He was having as hard of a time processing this as Travis did. Why did the boss stop him? What was his plan?

"Sorry kids." The vet smiled "But you all have prices on your heads. And I didn't want to just pay anybody your rewards. I wanted to make sure the job got done right!" and with that he dropped the vial. It shattered on the ground expelling a black crystal like substance that was attracted to the threshold as if it were a magnet. Mountain Ash. Shit! Travis knew right then and there that Stiles had been right. To the benefactor he was just another name on the list, along with everyone else in the room. And now they were all going to die!

 _ **Author's Note:**_ **Yaaaay! It's so good to be back! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about this story till I got a notification for someone's review! (So thank you for that, random citizen!) I finally found time to write and now I'm on a roll! lol. Anyways... Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see ya later! -that1crazaychik**

 **Oh P.S: I'm sorry about the obviousness of the Benefactor reveal! I'm not very good at the whole subtle thing! Lol!**


	10. Sorry, Scott

"Confused, Scott?" Deaton asked from behind the safety of the line of mountain ash on the threshold. Scott stood up, trying to wipe what he knew must've a look of complete and utter confusion, off of his face. He knew he shouldn't have been this surprised. Stiles had warned them of this, yet in the heat of everything Scott completely ignored him. He just couldn't believe that Deaton... the wise, helpful veterinarian could betray him like this! His boss, his mentor...his father figure! It was just to hard of a concept to grasp that Scott just ignored it. Even when it was pretty apparent. _Like come on Scott,_ he thought, _Stiles was trapped in his cellar! How much more proof did you need?_ But that's the saddest part about betrayal... it never comes from your enemies, it comes from your loved ones. Those you trust the most and would never, under any circumstances, believe they'd betray you. Scott had a million things racing through his mind but only one word came to his lips:

"Why?"

Deaton smiled. That's exactly what such a mysterious villain wants to hear. When that question is asked they can finally explain... finally have the chance to watch their victim drown in shock and guilt.

"Beacon Hills was never this corrupted." He began "Not when Talia was alpha..."

"You knew Talia... Talia Hale?" it was Malia who asked.

"Yes... I knew your _Aunt_." Deaton said almost accusingly. As if Malia being a Hale was an insult. Malia took it as one, she dropped her gaze and took a step away from the door, but her attention immediately snapped back at Deaton's next line.

"Actually...I _loved_ her..." The room was silent. Deaton took a long pause, it was as if a lifetime of memories began to play through him at once. He too dropped his gaze as he pulled something out of his pocket. A triscalade pendant on a long weathered chain. Deaton caressed it softly in his hand, as if it were the most precious thing in the world. "Things were different when I was pack emissary... Talia she was still alive. She was all about protecting the supernatural, that's all she wanted."

"Then why are you doing this?" Kira asked with clenched teeth and a raised sword. "Why're you killing everything she tried to protect?"

"Oh don't be so egotistic, fox!" Deaton spat. "You really think she'd protect you? No, she protected the actual supernatural! The pureblooded supernatural that actually had a purpose. You have no right to call yourselves supernatural!"

Kira's sword dipped as she flinched, clearly taken aback by Deaton's insults, but she was to shocked to answer. Scott couldn't blame her, he felt the same way. If Scott didn't qualify as supernatural... than what the hell was he? And it wasn't like it was his fault he wasn't pure supernatural! He didn't even want to be supernatural! He never asked to be bitten! Scott was about to get mad, but Malia beat him to it.

"So what you're just going to kill every supernatural being in Beacon Hills because they don't meet your _special supernatural guidelines_? And what about me, Derek and Peter? We all have Hale family blood!"

"Yes... but it's been tainted! Yours with the blood of the Desert Wolf's and Derek... well, I never cared for his father. He could hardly be classified as pure supernatural! It's no wonder Talia kept her maiden name. Peter is really the only pureblooded being here!"

 _Wow..._ Scott thought to himself, _What a town this'll be, just Deaton and Peter running it all!_

"B..but.. Sir, you said... you said I was special-" Deaton's shaggy haired were-wolf stammered.

 _Was that... Travis?_ Scott's thought's continued, _Isn't he in my Bio class... Focus, Scott focus!_

"Ha! Please! I didn't think you were actually that gullible Travis." Deaton smiled to himself, but it quickly faded when Kira spoke.

"What did you do with Lydia? Where is she?"

"Oh your Banshee's fine, I won't kill her just yet... I've got a lot of deaths to keep track of... she'll definitely come in handy! As for you..." Deaton checked his watch. "I think my emergency _wolf proofing_ should begin pretty soon. I'm really glad you could make it here today. It really is a bother having to pay worthless assassins to do a job that's easier to do on your own."

Scott's head began to spin. He needed to think of a way out of here and fast, or else he and all of his friends were going to die!

"Wait I-" He began.

"It's too late Scott." Deaton cut him off, with what almost sounded like pity in his voice. "I'm sorry!"

A rattling noise sounded from above, and then a hissing noise. The four teen's eyes shot to the ceiling. White fog began pouring through the air vents on either side of the room.

"Victoria Argent isn't the only one with a few tricks up her sleeve."


	11. The Glue

Stiles could feel himself drifting through the darkness. He had no concept of time, or distance, just the feeling of complete nothingness. Until the voice came.

"Stiles?" that sweet, soothing voice. "Stiles, honey... open your eyes..."

He tried to obey, he wanted _desperately_ to obey, but his eyelids wouldn't let him. The voice continued.

"Stiles, baby... please..." a soft hand touched his cheek but Stiles didn't flinch. He leaned towards the contact as if it were pulling him in. A sudden sensation came upon him as if he were falling. His eyes flew open in time to see a pair of arms catch him. He was back in the meadow. The flowers were still scattered, wilting on the valley floor. The arms he fell into gripped him tight, one wrapped tightly around his back and the other pulling his head into the warmth of their shoulder. There was only one person who hugged him like this: his Mom!

"M-mom?" he stuttered, pulling back from the hug to gaze into his mothers face. It was still blurry and indistinguishable until, like a lens on a camera, it came into focus. Claudia Stilinski smiled at her boy and held him tight as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Shh... It's okay..." She pulled him in again.

"I thought I forgot you!" Stiles sobbed "I thought..."

"Shh shh..." Claudia hushed him.

They stood for a bit, not saying a word. Hours could've passed and Stiles couldn't have cared less. He wanted to stay here forever. Screw werewolves (No offense Scott), Benefactors and all that supernatural stuff. Stiles didn't want anything to do with them anymore! All he wanted to stay here with his mother forever, was that to much to ask for? Of course...

"You have to go Stiles..." Claudia whispered "They need you... your friends... they need you!"

"No they don't, " Stiles replied not moving his head from its spot on Claudia's chest. "I'm useless, all I do is get in the way..."

Claudia let out a soft laugh that seemed to dance through the air and hang there for a little bit. It was so beautiful Stiles almost forgot what she was laughing about.

"I doubt that!" She said, "You need to go back to your pack Stiles..."

"Why? They don't need me Mom! Why would they need me?"

Claudia pushed her boy away from her body, but still held him firmly so he looked into her soft honey eyes.

"Because Stiles, you are they're glue! You're the thing that keeps them connected with reality. You are they're anchor to the mortal world... to the _normal_ world! That's you're role, Stiles! That is you're role!"

"How can you be so sure?" Stiles asked with a quiver in his voice.

Claudia smiled, as if she had been waiting for this question. "Just look take a look around! Look what _you_ can do!"

Stiles' gaze fell from his mother's and landed upon the meadow. The small purple flowers began to pick them selves up off the ground and stand firmly back where the had before. Detached petals and leaves swirled through the air, searching for their home. In no time the valley was filled with the beauty and peace it once held. Claudia smiled at her son, although it was more of an _I told you so_ look than anything.

"Now," She said softly "Go..." And Stiles could feel himself falling once more.


	12. Wolfsbane

**Author's Note: So after weeks of writers block, and shows for my school's play I finally came up with this! I hope you guys enjoy and I hope I can come up with a good finale for this story... :P**

Her face was the first thing he saw when he awoke.

"Malia..?" he asked weakly, wondering if it was a dream. The air was hazy and mist curled around her. She was saying something but Stiles couldn't make it out. He listened carefully, and watched her lips form the words _HELP US._

 _Help... help!_ It finally made sense in Stiles' head. He snapped out of his daze and put his hand on Malia's shoulder, trying to stabilize himself. She took it in hers and gripped it tightly, fear filled her eyes. Stiles hated seeing her like this.

"How..." he was all he could manage, but Malia got the message. She clung to him weakly, struggling to breathe.

"Wolfsbane..." she began through gasps of breath "Mountain Ash... blocking the door... trapped...Please Stiles..." Tears began to well in her eyes. She was terrified, truly terrified. Stiles looked around the room to see Kira, Scott and Travis leaning on crates, coughing and spluttering, utterly helpless. He had to do this he had to help his friends.

He looked Malia deep within her eyes and tried to smile, hoping to reassure her. He didn't know if it worked but he didn't have time make sure. he let go of her hand and began to crawl to the doorway. Pure white mist poured into the room by grates in the ceiling. Stiles tried to hurry but it was hard to crawl when your side was erupting in pain every time you moved a muscle. He was so close to the door he could see the thin line of mountain ash spread across the threshold.

 _Come on Stiles... Just a little further you can do it..._ He tried to encourage himself but he really didn't know if he could make it! The pain in his side was too intense. He collapsed to the floor, light headed and almost gave up until he saw a figure kneeling before him. Scott had managed, with whatever strength he had left to make his way to the doorway and hold his hand out for Stiles. They shared a look and Stiles knew he had the greatest best friend you could ever ask for.

Stiles grabbed his friend's hand and together they pulled Stiles' weak body the rest of the way to the doorframe. Stiles took a swipe at the mountain ash and broke the line. The rest was a blur.

he remembered a pair of feet stumbling through the door and another pair helping Scott up off the ground. He remembered a strong pair of hands pulling his own body off the ground. Then he remembered running, as fast as a group of Wolfsbane poisoned werewolves and a wounded human could run. The last thing he remembered was crashing into the cold damp alley and collapsing onto the hard asphalt. The stars in the sky above were the last thing Stiles saw before the darkness engulfed him.


	13. Claws and Katanas

**Author's Note: Wowie... it's been a while! Sorry about that guys! I've just been so busy these last few months with my school's musical (We did** ** _Godspell_** **and I was a lead! yay!), and plus I had an extreme case of writer's block! But never fear a new chapter is finally here! I hope you guys like it, cause I'm not sure how I feel about it yet... lol. Okay, now go! Read it already! :)**

Scott fell to the pavement coughing and spluttering. Stiles fell from his arms and together they crashed onto the cold, wet ground. A small drizzle fell from the starry sky. All around Scott could her his friends coughing and wheezing. He rolled onto his side, wincing.

"Everyone alright?" he asked, getting to his knees. Then he remembered. "Stiles!"

Scott turned to his friend but discovered that Malia was already crouched beside him, trying to prop him up against a dumpster. Scott hurried over and helped. Stiles was completely out of it. His eyes would open occasionally, stare confused at the sky and close again. Scott lifted Stiles' shredded shirt and inspected the wound. He wished he hadn't.

"Malia, call 911... now!" He said as he hid the bloody mess back under Stiles' shirt. Malia obeyed, immediately pulling out her phone. Scott pulled off his sweatshirt and tore it into a long strip. Kira came to assist him in bandaging Stiles' wound.

"It's okay Stiles..." Scott would say when his friends eyes would flutter open or when he would flinch. "You're going to be okay. I promise!"

"The ambulance is on it's way!" Malia declared, tucking her phone back into her pocket.

"I... I'm sorry!" a shy voice screeched from behind Scott. He turned leaving the rest of the bandaging to Kira.

"I really am... I didn't mean to do... that! I was just trying to do my job and-" Travis was cut of as he was shoved into the brick wall of the neighboring building. The growling face of an angry alpha was inches away from his own. Scott raised his clawed hand, but as he saw the fear in Travis's tear filled eyes his hand dropped. He let go of Travis and backed away from the kid.

"Get out of here... Go!" Scott growled at the Omega, who almost died with relief. He was just about to make a mad dash for the parking lot, but was interrupted by a disappointed sigh.

"How disappointing..." Deaton walked around the corner rolling up his sleeves. "Looks like I'll have to get my hands dirty after all."  
Scott growled and he felt his pack materialize around him, claws extended and swords raised. Deaton chuckled.

"Guess I should've known Travis couldn't actually finish a job. I guess I should've taken care of Stilinski myself!"

"Where's Lydia?" Kira asked, never letting her katana waver.  
Deaton smiled as a gut wrenching scream filled the air. It was all Scott could do not to cover his ears. The air seemed to compress in the alley as every mind thought exactly what Deaton's had: Someone was going to die!

The fight started quickly after the scream subsided. Deaton lunged at Scott, claws sprouting from his fingertips and eyes glowing blue. As surprised as Scott was to see his boss, well... former boss (Scott was pretty sure he was either fired or going to quit), morph in front of him, he couldn't let it distract him. The alley erupted into a frenzy of claws and punches and well, the supernatural.

 _Of course Deaton was a werewolf... who the hell wasn't a werewolf in Beacon hills!_ Scott had to think to himself.

But something seemed different about him. He looked nothing like the werewolves Scott usually saw! He was more what's the word... slick? His ears were more triangular, claws thinner and longer. They curled more than Scott's. And his eyes were almost oval, almost like a cat's.

For an older man, Deaton sure knew how to hold his ground, managing to fight three angry teenagers at once. Scott knew he couldn't hold them off forever. He'd falter eventually. But after what felt like hours Deaton still held up his defenses. Despite each teen giving it their all they just couldn't land a good enough blow! Malia would lunge, claws spread wide only to be deflected by a cat like claws. Kira would rush in with her katana only to have the blade kicked away and a clawed hand swipe by mere inches from her face.

Finally, Scott couldn't take it anymore. With all his anger, guilt and fear building up inside he let out a mighty howl and a blast of energy seemed to burst from his chest. It knocked everyone in the alley to the ground, where they stayed in a stunned silence until the wailing of a siren could be heard from afar. Blue and red lights illuminated the alley, casting eery shadows over Deaton's stunned face.

All at once the group popped back to reality. Deaton recovered the quickest and made a mad dash fr the other end of the alley. He leaped over Scott's head with cat like agility and hopped from dumpster to dumptser, drainpipe to balcony, until he disappeared into the darkness.

"Scott!" Before Scott could chase after Deaton a firm hand gripped his arm. He looked back to see Kira, her eyes seemed to be pleading with him.

"We'll go after him Scott but we need to help Stiles first."

A panic burst into Scott's chest. With all the fighting he forgot about the poor boy lying in the alley. He rushed to his friends side as paramedics burst into the alley.

"Stiles?" Scott grabbed the boys limp hand, he was completely unconscious at this point and barely breathing. "Stiles... please, hang in there, we're gonna help you! Please don't leave me Stiles!"

Two paramedics rushed to the boys, one trying to pull Scott away the other checking Stiles pulse. Blurry tears filled Scott's vision and he fought against the man trying to pull him away from his best friend, his brother.

"Wake up, Stiles! Please!" Scott screamed, but it wasn't enough to wake Stiles. The paramedic finally pushed Scott into the comforting arms of Kira and Malia, and rushed to help his co-worker get Stiles safely onto a stretcher. He was hauled into the ambulance, and the doors slammed behind him. Despite all the people around, the alley felt empty. Scott hung one phrase out in the thin cold air.

"Please Stiles...I need you."


End file.
